Usman Khan
| birth_place = Khyber Agency, FATA, Pakistan | heightft = | heightinch = | heightm = | batting = Right-hand batsman | bowling = Right-arm medium-fast | role = Bowler | international = true | testdebutdate = | testdebutyear = | testdebutagainst = | testcap = | lasttestdate = | lasttestyear = | lasttestagainst = | odidebutdate = | odidebutyear = | odidebutagainst = | odicap = | lastodidate = | lastodiyear = | lastodiagainst = | T20Idebutdate = 11 December | T20Idebutyear = 2013 | T20Idebutagainst = Sri Lanka | T20Icap = 58 | lastT20Idate = 13 December | lastT20Iyear = 2013 | lastT20Iagainst = Sri Lanka | odishirt = 34 | club1 = | year1 = | club2 = | club3 = | club4 = | club5 = | club6 = | club7 = | year3 = | year2 = | year4 = | year5 = | year6 = | year7 = | columns = 5 | column1 = ODI | matches1 = - | runs1 = - | bat avg1 = - | 100s/50s1 = - | top score1 = - | deliveries1 = - | wickets1 = - | bowl avg1 = - | fivefor1 = - | tenfor1 = - | best bowling1 = - | catches/stumpings1 = - | column2 = T20I | matches2 = 2 | runs2 = 2 | bat avg2 = - | 100s/50s2 = - | top score2 = - | deliveries2 = 30 | wickets2 = 0 | bowl avg2 = - | fivefor2 = - | tenfor2 = - | best bowling2 = - | catches/stumpings2 = 1/- | column3 = FC | matches3 = 4 | runs3 = 22 | bat avg3 = 11.00 | 100s/50s3 = 0/0 | top score3 = 12* | deliveries3 = 803 | wickets3 = 12 | bowl avg3 = 42.66 | fivefor3 = - | tenfor3 = - | best bowling3 = 5/94 | catches/stumpings3 = - | column4 = List A | matches4 = 3 | runs4 = - | bat avg4 = - | 100s/50s4 = 0/0 | top score4 = - | deliveries4 = 138 | wickets4 = 6 | bowl avg4 = 21.00 | fivefor4 = - | tenfor4 = - | best bowling4 = 4/52 | catches/stumpings4 = 1/- | column5 = T20 | matches5 = 11 | runs5 = - | bat avg5 = - | 100s/50s5 = 0/0 | top score5 = - | deliveries5 = 253 | wickets5 = 16 | bowl avg5 = 16.37 | fivefor5 = 1 | tenfor5 = - | best bowling5 = 5/9 | catches/stumpings5 = 4/- | date = 10 December | year = 2013 | source = http://www.espncricinfo.com/ci/content/player/697279.html ESPNcricifo }} Usman Khan Shinwari (born 1 May 1994 in Khyber Agency, FATA, Pakistan) is a Pakistani cricketer. He is a left-arm fast bowler who plays for the Zarai Taraqiati Bank Ltd cricket team (ZTBL) in Pakistan's first-class cricket circuit. He has also previously played for the Khan Research Laboratories cricket team (KRL). In December 2013, he bowled ZTBL to victory in the national T20 final with impressive figures of 5 wickets for 9 runs in four overs. He was subsequently picked for the national side in the T20 series against Sri Lanka in the UAE. Career Domestic He plays domestic cricket for the ZTBL. On 3 December 2013, he took 5 wickets for 9 runs (including the wicket of Misbah-ul-Haq) to help ZTBL beat Sui Northern Gas Pipelines Limited in the final of the Faysal Bank T20 Cup for departments. He was also the tournament's leading wicket-taker with 11 wickets in six games. T20 International On basis of his Domestic performance, PCB selection committee selected Usman for the 2013–14 T20I series against Sri Lanka, started on 11 December 2013 in the UAE. He was given only one over in his debut game versus Sri Lanka at the DSC after it went for 9 runs. He was given his full quota of 4 overs in the next T20 and went for 52 runs. He also scored 2* off 3 balls. External links *Profile at Cricinfo Category:Pakistan cricketer Category:Cricketers Category:1994 birthsCategory:Living people